Time waits for no one
by SennaUzumaki
Summary: Ca fera dix ans dans six mois. Le dixième anniversaire de la mort de mes parents. Nous avons été transféré depuis peu dans notre nouvel établissement.  Tout se passe plutôt bien. Si seulement, nos moments de bonheur avaient pu duré un peu plus longtemps.
1. Prologue

« La neige tombe. Elle est froide et immaculée. Pure. Réconfortante. Ses flocons fondent sur la chaleur de mon corps meurtri. Ce corps tremblant ne peut oublier la douleur à laquelle il a été confronté.Et le vent frais du soir vient me fouetter le visage. J'ai mal. Le bruit de ses pas se rapproche et les frottements de ses pieds sur la neige ravivent la peur enfouit dans mon coeur. Je suis effrayée. Elle sera bientôt là. Et elle recommencera, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement satisfaite.

Sa voix grave me parvient aux oreilles. Je frissonne,me recroqueville, malgré la douleur qui me lance et transcende mes muscles. Je voudrais crier à m'en arracher les cordes vocales mais aucun son ne daigne sortir. Inconsciemment je pris pour qu'on vienne me sauver. Même si je sais déjà que personne n'arrivera. J'ai peur. Elle est déjà là. Les dents serrées j'attends les prochains coups qui ne tarderont pas à arriver. Aide-moi grand frère! »


	2. Chapter 1

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur Tokyo, que, déjà, les rues de la ville commençaient à s'animer.  
>Les voix des passants se faisaient plus présentes, lorsque deux voix se démarquèrent, elles appartenaient chacune à deux adolescents, l'un était un jeune homme, cheveux brun, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude, il était grand et très charmant ; l'autre appartenait à une jeune fille, l'homologue féminin du premier, plus petite que son compère mais très jolie cela dit:<p>

**- Accélère! On va être en retard, criia la voix du jeune homme.**  
><strong>- J'essaie qu'est-ce que tu crois mais j'y peux rien. Tu cours trop vite! s'exclama la jeune fille qui le suivait.<strong>

C'est ainsi que la course contre la montre que nos deux amis avait engagée continua. Il était maintenant 8h00, heure à laquelle tous les lycéens de la ville se réunissaient pour parfaire leur apprentissage dans leur établissements respectifs. Alors que chacun se dirigeait vers sa classe et que le portail d'un lycée portant le nom de Konoha Gakuen se refermait, deux têtes brunes firent irruption, haletantes. Un pion s'avança vers elles et leur demanda:

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux, vous allez être en retard ... mais où sont vos uniformes?**  
><strong>- Excusez nous, fit le garçon, je suis Yuji Sasaki, et voici ma soeur Yuki ... commença le brun.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah! Vous êtes les petits nouveaux dont m'a parlé Shizune-san, allez, entrez, entrez.<strong>

Ils s'éxécutèrent.

**- Je vais vous conduire au bureau de Tsunade-sama. Suivez-moi.**

Yuki et Yuji, conduit par le pion qui était en fait une femme, se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la proviseure. Une fois à sa hauteur, alors qu'ils étaient devant la porte de "l'antre du démon" comme aimaient l'appeler les élèves du bahut, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. La voix d'une femme, visiblement d'âge mure réprimandait sévèrement son interlocuteur à coup de : " MAIS QU'ESt-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ? JE VOUS AVAIS POURTANT DIT DE L'ENVOYER IL Y A TROIS JOURS DE CA ! NON MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !" Les Sasaki, en entendant la proviseure beugler, se dirent qu'elle ne devait pas être commode. Le pion, ou plutôt la "pionne", à la surprise générale, n'hésita pas toquer à la porte, malgré l'atmosphère chaotique ambiante.

**- QUI C'EST? , beugla ladîte Tsunade. **  
><strong>- C'est Anko, Tsunade-sama, j'entre, s'annonça alors le guide de nos protagonistes.<strong>

C'est ainsi que le guide de nos amis, après leur avoir adresser un signe de la tête signifiant qu'ils devaient la suivre, entra dans le bureau de la proviseure de Konoha Gakuen.  
>Une fois à l'intérieur, Yuki fit le tour de la pièce du regard tandis que Yuji, lui, portait un regard inquisiteur en direction de son nouveau chef d'établissement. Celle-ci sembla le remarquer, puisque son visage se rompit dans un rictus sadique. Tsunade congédia le membre du personnel scolaire sur lequel elle était en train de crier il y a moins de cinq minutes de ça. Faisant comme si rien était arrivé. Elle tourna la tête en directions du frère et de la sœur Sasaki.<p>

**- Alors c'est vous les nouveaux fit-elle.**  
><strong>- Oui, répondirent Yuki et Yuji comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.<strong>  
><strong>- Allons, détendez-vous voyons, je ne vais pas vous manger fit-elle dans un sourire malicieux.<strong>

Elle garda son regard fixé sur eux pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Anko.

**- Tu peux y aller à présent, fit Tsunade.**  
><strong>- Compris, dit Anko avant de partir.<strong>

Après le départ de la pionne, la proviseure fixa une nouvelle fois les Sasaki du regard. Yuki se sentait mal à l'aise:

**- Pourquoi elle nous regarde comme ça, marmonna alors Yuki à son frère.**  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve ça plutôt glauque, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.<strong>

Tsunade ayant remarqué l'échange des bruns, rit doucement. Acte qui attira l'attention des concernés. Elle décida alors de leur parler de l'établissement. Ainsi pendant près d'une heure, elle les bassina avec les rîtes et coutumes de l'établissement, en passant par les règles jusqu'au festival de fin d'année. Après leur avoir distribué quelques papier, notamment l'adresse du tailleur qui réalisait les uniformes scolaires, elle leur dit qu'ils devraient s'arranger avec leur professeurs pour récupérer leurs cours. Elle se leva de sa chaise. Leur dit de la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier.

**- Donc Yuji tu es en 2ème année [ équivaut à la 1ère en France] dans la classe de Maito Gai, actuellement la 2ème D, c'est ta nouvelle classe, précisa Tsunade, est en histoire avec Kurenaï Yuhi finit-elle.**  
><strong>- Je vois, fit-il alors histoire de dire quelque chose.<strong>  
><strong> - Bien nous allons commencer par toi,Yuji, suis-moi.<strong>

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une salle: la 2-D.

**- Nous y voilà, fit la proviseure. Attends moi ici, j'en ai pour un instant, dit-elle avant de renter dans la salle.**

Tsunade entra dans la salle, la prof s'interrompit et l'ensemble des élèves se leva.

**- Tsunade-sama ...**  
><strong>- Kurenaï -san, suis-moi dehors quelques instants, fit la blonde<strong>  
><strong>- Biensur! répondit la prof d'histoire. Rester calmes vous tous fit-elle à sa classe avant de sortir<strong>.

Une fois dehors, elle remarqua Yuji et sa sœur. Elle questionna Tsunade du regard. Celle-ci coupa net la reflexion de la prof d'histoire en lui expliquant que Yuji allait intégrer la 2-D

**- Je vois, dit alors la brune aux yeux rouges.**  
><strong>- Je te laisse t'en occuper, Kurenai-san, dit alors la blonde en s'éloignant Yuki à sa suite<strong>

Yuki suivait Tsunade. Lorsque cette dernière lui dit:

**- Il me semble que tu es dans la classe de Kakashi-san: la 1ere-A [équivaut à la 2nde en France ] . Ca tombe bien, c'est lui qui assure le cours actuellement. Kakashi Hatake sera ton professeur principal. Il enseigne le Japonnais ancien et moderne. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à ton frère, tu t'arrangeras avec lui pour les livres ou avec tes camarades pour rattraper les cours.  
>Bien, nous y sommes.<strong> 

**- Silence! s'égosilla la professeur d'histoire de la 2-D**

Le silence s'installa.

**- Comme je le disais, à partir d'aujourd'hui un nouvel élève étudiera avec vous, il ne connaît personne alors soyez gentil avec lui.**

Dans un coin de la classe, un groupe d'amis (?) conversait :

**- Alors c'est un garçon! fit une larve verte.**  
><strong>- Cool! s'excitèrent quelques filles.<strong>  
><strong>- La barbe, lacha un garçon coiffé d'un ananas.<strong>  
><strong>- Ferme-là flemmard de machiste dit une blonde à couettes.<strong>  
><strong>- Galère, lâcha ledit machiste.<strong>  
><strong>- SILENCE ! Cria la prof à bout. Un peu de silence je vous pris.<strong>

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

**- Tu peux entrer.**

Tsunade fit irruption en plein cours de japonais, enfin, en plein ce qui aurait du être le cours de japonais. Mais à son grand étonnement, c'était le bazar dans la salle. Le prof était absent. Les élèves discutaient et n'avaient pas remarquer la présence de leur proviseure.

**- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MERDIER! s'écria t-elle.**  
><strong>- Ah! Mamie Tsunade, fit une tête blonde, qu'est-ce que vous faite là?<strong>  
><strong>- Naruto! Explique-moi ce que tout ça signifie.<strong>  
><strong>- Il semble que Kakashi-sensei, soit en retard, comme d'habitude fit une fille blonde également.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoiqu'il en soit retourné tous à vos place, ET QUE CA SAUTE!<strong>

En moins de trente secondes, toute la 1-A s'était assise. Tous les élèves étaient silencieux. Tsunade qui s'était placé derrière le pupitre où Kakashi aurait du être.

**- Et bien, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, commença la femme blonde (Tsunade).**  
><strong>- C'est quoi? fit alors le dénommé Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>- A partir d'aujourd'hui, une nouvelle élève va rejoindre votre classe, aussi je vous demanderai d'être prévenant avec elle, dit la blonde, tu peux rentrer fit-elle à l'intention de la porte.<strong> 

Le brun était entré dans la salle depuis quelques secondes, les filles de la classe étaient toutes émoustillées devant la beauté transcendante du jeune homme. Ses cheveux bruns chocolats, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui faisaient craquer la quasi-totalité des filles avaient encore frappés. Mais il restait de marbre devant ces filles qui le déshabillaient du regard.

**- Voici Yuji Sasaki, dit Kurenai, mais je vais le laisser se présenter. Sasaki-kun, je t'en pris.**  
><strong>- Je suis Sasaki Yuji, j'ai 17 ans, je viens d'emménager à Tokyo, merci de m'accueillir, avait-il dit sans plus de cérémonie.<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien merci pour cette présentation, alors il y a une place au fond à droite, tu peux aller t'asseoir.<strong>

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la place que lui avait indiqué son professeur. Il s'assied. A côté de lui, était assise une jolie rousse qui lui adressa un charmant sourire avant de se présenter:

**- Je m'appelle Suzuka Yoshikawa, ravie de te rencontrer Sasaki-san.**  
><strong>- Ravi également, répondit-il sans émotion.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis délégué donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.<strong>  
><strong>- J'en prends note, fit-il alors l'air de s'en contre foutre comme de sa première chemise.<strong> 

Yuki entra alors dans la salle. Ses cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos virevoltaient à cause de la brise matinale. Elle dirigea vers le chef d'établissement. Une fois à ses côtés, elle se tourna et fit face à la classe. 

**- Voici Yuki Sasaki, votre nouvelle camarade, accueillez-la correctement, dit Tsunade à l'intention de la classe. Allez présente-toi fit-elle alors à l'intention de la brune.**

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

**- Je m'appelle Sasaki Yuki, j'ai 16 ans et je viens d'emménager à Tokyo. Merci de m'accueillir dit-elle alors en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

Et, à l'image de son frère, la beauté de la brune ne laissa pas les garçons de la classe insensible. Ils la fixaient ce qui la gêna. Tsunade, remarquant le silence de la classe leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions. La quasi-totalité des mains se levèrent en un instant. Ce qui surprit notre bonne vieille proviseure.

**- Et bien, Inuzuka parle.**

**- C'est quoi tes mensurations? demanda alors un brun à l'aspect canin.**

Yuki le fixa d'un regard noir avant de répondre que cela ne le regardait pas.

**- Y a t-il des questions plus constructives? dit la proviseure désespérée.**

La main de la blonde qui avait répondu à notre proviseure préférée se leva.

**- Yamanaka, vas-y et relève le niveau s'il te plaît.**

**- Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, ravie de te rencontrer. Voilà je voulais savoir d'où tu venais.**

**- Je viens de Kyoto répondit alors Yuki, et ravie de te rencontrer également.**

**- Je t'aime bien toi, fit la Yamanaka**

**- C'est réciproque, dit alors la Sasaki.**

Et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard incompréhensif de la classe.

** - Bon je pense que ce sera tout pour le moment, Sasaki, va t'asseoir à coté de Yamanaka.**

**- Oui, répondit la brune heureuse d'être à côté de sa nouvelle amie.**

**- Je vais faire l'appel puisque votre professeure n'a pas daigné se montrer.**

A ce moment-là, une tête grise entra en trombe dans la classe. Il portait un masque d'hopital et avait un air endormi.

Il remarqua alors la présence de Tsunade ce qui le fit angoissé.

**- Kakashi-sensei, vous avez encore sauvez un chat d'un arbre? demanda le dénommée Naruto.**

**- Ou vous avez aidez une grand-mère a traversé la route pour la dixième fois de l'année, dit alors l'Inuzuka.**  
><strong>- Alors j'attends des expliquations, fit la proviseure. Il semble que cela ne soit pas la première fois Kakashi-san.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah Ah, et bien voyez-vous je me trouvais ...<strong>

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu'une femme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs fit irruption dans la pièce.

**- Tsunade-sama, il faut que vous veniez, il y a un problème avec le dossier F-3445**  
><strong> - Il semble que vous soyez chanceux, Kakashi-san.<strong>

Elle quitta la pièce. Kakashi prit place derrière son bureau. Il survola la classe du regard lorsqu'il remarqua la brune.

**- Oh! Une nouvelle tête.**

**- Je suis Yuki Sasaki fit alors la brune.**

**- Et bien tu m'en vois ravie. Bon je vais faire l'appel. Dites-présent à l'entente de votre nom. je commence.**

**Aburame.**

**- Présent, fit une voix uni-corde.**

**- Akimichi.**

**- Présent, dit un enrobé qui mangeait des chips.**

" Il devrait faire un petit régime celui-là" se dit la brune intérieurement

**- Haruno**

**- Présente fit une fille aux cheveux roses bonbon.**

" Ses cheveux sont vraiment trop ... rose, beurk." se dit la Sasaki.

**- Hyuga**

**- Pré-Présente, bégaya une brune**

**- Inuzuka**

**- Ici, fit le brun en agitant la main.**

**- Momochi**

**- Je suis là fit une rousse à lunettes.**

" Elle à l'air d'une sacrée garce" pensa alors notre brune nationale.

**- No Sabaku**

Aucune réponse.

**- Gaara No Sabaku**

**- Il est pas là M'sieur, fit le blond de toute à l'heure.**

Il cita encore quelque noms comme:

**- Uchiha**

**- Hn, fit un ténébreux.**

" Beau gosse mais trop réservé"

**- Uzumaki**

**- Yosh, j'suis là, Uzumaki Naruto est dans la place.**

" Je suppose que c'est lui l'idiot de la classe."

**- Yamanaka Ino.**

**- Présente fit la blonde.**

**- Yoshikawa**

**- Ici, fit un garçon le sourire fixé aux lèvres.**

" Flippant le bonhomme"

**- Et bien il semble que il n'y est que Gaara qui soit absent, et bien nous allons commencer le cours ...**

DRING DRING 

( C'est la sonnerie)

**- Ou pas, fit alors le professeur de Japonais. Bon à demain fit-il avant de s'éclipser.**

La plupart des élèves de la classes se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Yuki, celle-ci fut surprise de l"intérêt que ses nouveaux camarades portait à son égard. Mais la blonde qui se trouvait à ses côté, j'ai nommé Ino Yamanaka ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et dispersa la plupart des élèves. Seul restait un groupe de fille. Et quelques garçons.

**- Alors comme ça tu viens de Kyoto, fit le garçon qui lui avait demandé ses mensurations.**

**- Oui, je viens de Kyoto.**

**- Et tu vis seule ici ou t'es avec tes parents? demanda alors le gars aux sourire fixé.**

**- Non, je vis avec mon frère, fit alors Yuki.**

**- T'as un frère? demanda alors Ino, Il a quel âge? Il s'appelle comment et est-ce qu'il te ressemble?**

**- Oui j'ai un frère, dit la brune dans un rire cristalin. Il a 17 ans et il s'appelle Yuji. Si on se ressemble? je pense que oui.**

**- Il doit-être canon, oh tu me le présentera fit-elle alors.**

**- Ino, calme-toi intervint la fille aux cheveux roses.**

**- Si je veux, fit la blonde. Mais au lieu de poser des tonnes de questions, présentez-vous bande de malpolis!**

**- Pour une fois que tu réfléchi! fit la rose**

**- Tu me traite d'abrutie là.**

**- Non pas du tout, fit la rose. Au fait, moi c'est Sakura, fit-elle à l'intention de Yuki, ravie de te rencontrer.**

**- De même, fit la brune plus par obligation que par envie.**

Le brun de toute à l'heure pris alors la main de Yuki, et lui dit:

**- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer princesse, je suis Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, pour vous servir.**

**- Euh Ouais, fit Yuki sceptique.**

**- Moi c'est Naruto, je vais devenir président d'ici quelques années mais je veux bien te parler pour le moment fit-il en riant.**

**- Si tu le dis, fit notre Yuki nationale.**

**- Tu ne me crois pas, s'estomaqua le blond.**

**- Mais si, mais si. Je te crois ne t'en fais pas, ironisa la brune.**

**- Je suis Sai, content de te connaître fit le gars au sourire fixé.**

**- Contente également, dit-elle peut sure d'elle.**

**- Je suis Hinata, ravie de faire ta connaissance , dit tout doucement, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés.**

**- Moi de même, répondit Yuki, un sourire enjoleur aux lèvres, Hinata-san.**

**- L'apathique las-bas c'est Sasuke Uchiha, l'idole des minettes, fit alors Naruto.**

**- Je vois fit Yuki sans y preter une grande attention.**

Pour Yuji, le cours venait de se terminer. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle lorsque la quasi totalité des filles de la classe l'encerclèrent.

**- Yuji-kun, d'où est-ce que tu viens? fit une fille.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ta peau, elle est si douce? demanda une autre.**

**- Dis tu veux bien sortir avec moi un de ses quatre? demanda encore une autre fille.**

**- Non avec moi.**

**- Non moi.**

De l'autre côté de la classe, un groupe déplorait l'attitude des filles.

**- Elles sont en chaleur là, dit le gars à l'ananas qui venait d'émerger. **

**- C'est vrai qu'il est canon, mais bon faut modérer ses ardeurs, fit une brune coiffé de macarons.**

**- J'te jure, dit la blonde aux quatres couettes.**

**- Le pauvre je le plaint, fit une rousse qui venait d'arriver.**

**- C'est sa fleur de la jeunesse qui s'enflamme fit la larve verte.**

**- Arrête de dire ses conneries Lee, fit la brune aux macarons.**

**- Les filles sont vraiment bêtes, dit alors ananas-man.**

**- Ferme là Nara.**

**- Ça y est la féministe Temari, se réveille, fit-il ironique.**

**- Shikamaru-san tu devrais arrêter de médire sur les filles, fit la rousse à l'ananas.**

**- Écoute Yoshikawa, c'est la voix de la raison, fit Temari.**

**- T'en pense quoi Neji, demanda la brune à un gars qui n'avait pas parler.**

**- Rien de spécial.**

**- Oh! Ice-man à parler se moqua la blonde.**

**- FERMEZ-LA 2 MINUTES, s'écria Yuji de l'autre côté de la Salle.**

Toutes les filles se turent. Elles avaient mis les nerfs de notre ami Yuji à rude épreuves. Chose à ne pas faire. Il sortit de la salle s'en se faire prier et chercha la classe de sa sœur.

**- Et ben dis donc, c'est un nerveux le nouveau fit Temari.**

**- Grave, fit la brune aux macarons.**

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas. La 1-A, se calma instantanément. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux d'un rouge magnifique fit irruption dans la salle. Il avait un tatouage sur le côté gauche du front. Il était beau à en tombé. Mais bizarrement la réaction de la classe était mitigée. Il se dégageait du nouvel arrivant une aura meurtrière, comme si le monde tout entier était son ennemi. Il passa à côté du groupe Yuki et rejoins sa place, la table isolée au fond à gauche, le côté de la fenêtre.

**- Qui c'est demanda? alors Yuki à ses camarades. **  
><strong> - Gaara No Sabaku. Malgré qu'il soit en première année. Il est craint de tous. On dit qu'il tabassé bon nombre de chef de gangs. C'est un gars hyper-violent . Ne vas pas lui parler, fit Sakura.<strong>

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Sakura, fit Naruto. Il est juste incompris c'est tout; fit-il le regard triste.**

**- De toute façon, fit Yuki, je préfère me faire ma propre opinion sur les gens et pas me fier aux idées préconçues, dit-elle avant de se lever.**

Yuki se baissa et ramassa une feuille qui traînait, c'était un contrôle de maths 98/100. Il est vachement doué se dit-elle en remarquant le nom qui était inscrit: Gaara No Sabaku. Et puis avec une écriture aussi belle, il ne peut pas être si méchant que ne le dit le chewing-gum ( Sakura) .

**- Excuse-moi, dit Yuki à Gaara.**

Il leva la tête et la toisa du regard. Elle lui tendit la feuille en lui disant:

**- Tu l'a fait tombée, fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.**

Il saisit la feuille, effleurant au passage la main de la brune:

**- Merci, fit-il avant de retourner à son activité.**

**- Je m'appelle Yuki Sasaki, je suis nouvelle, fit-elle en essayant de relancer la conversation.**

**- Hn, bienvenu, lâcha t-il sans plus de cérémonie.**

**- Merci, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire. **

Sourire qui frappa Gaara en plein cœur. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait sans trembler depuis un moment.

**- Bon, tu as l'air occupé, je vais te laisser alors.**

**- Non, c'est bon tu peux t'asseoir.**  
><strong>- Merci, fit-elle étonnée mais contente.<strong>

La classe qui avait assister à la scène était totalement étonnée. La nouvelle avait réussi à parler avec la terreur du lycée sans problème. La pause déjeuner risquait de réservée de nombreuse surprises ...

Chapitre 1

Fin .


	3. Chapter 2

Yuki était assise en face de Gaara, elle l'observait en silence, le sourire aux lèvres. La classe, quant à elle, retint son souffle. Tous se dirent que la nouvelle était soit totalement inconsciente soit extrêmement déjantée. Parler à Gaara, la terreur du Lycée, il en fallait des tripes. Le roux percevait les échanges de ses camarades mais faisait mine de rien. Il sortit ses livres et cahiers, de quoi écrire et posa son sac sur le crochet du côté droit de la table. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut Yuki qui le regardait. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, celle-ci sourit, et lui demanda s'il prenait ses repas à la boutique où s'il avait préparé un bento.

**- Je comptais aller en acheter un à midi, dit le roux d'un ton monotone.**  
><strong>- Super! Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais biens que tu m'y emmènes aussi, je me suis levé en retard et je n'ai rien eu le temps de préparé, fit Yuki gênée en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. <strong>  
><strong>- Si tu veux, fit-il nonchalamment. <strong>  
><strong>- Merci ! s'exclama Yuki avec son plus beau sourire.<strong>

Gaara n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle normalement baissa les yeux. Yuki, ayant remarqué la réaction de son interlocuteur lui demanda si tout allait bien. Question à laquelle il répondit positivement.

Dans leur coin, la bande de la Yamanaka observait la scène, légèrement sidérée. Naruto, qui s'était toujours plutôt bien entendu avec Gaara, chercha un objet dans son sac et se dirigea vers celui-ci et la brune. Quand il arriva à leur niveau. Il les regarda quelques instants puis finit par éclater de rire. Se qui fit s'interroger ses camarades à propos de sa santé mentale.

**- Tiens, fit-il à Gaara, c'est le CD dont je te parlais la dernière fois, dit-il tout en le lui tendant.**  
><strong>- Merci, répondit Gaara en récupérant l'objet que lui tendait le blond.<strong>  
><strong>- Dis-moi, Naruto, c'est bien ça?, commença la brune.<strong>  
><strong>- Yep =)<strong>  
><strong>- Ca te dirait de déjeuner avec Gaara, mon frère et moi? fit Yuki.<strong>

Toute la classe retint de nouveau son souffle.

**- Bien entendu, Yamanaka-san et les autres sont les bienvenus, reprit la brune.**  
><strong>- Et comment ! s'exclama Ino en arrivant, je suis de la partie.<strong>  
><strong>- Heureusement, dit alors Yuki visiblement ravie, enfin si t'es d'accord, Gaara-kun? <strong>  
><strong>- Hn, finit par articuler Gaara.<strong>  
><strong>- Je prends ça pour un OUI, fit la nouvelle en lui souriant. <strong>

Ino se tourna alors vers les autres qui acquies**cèrent.**

**- Mais sinon, reprit la blonde, il y aura bien ton frère j'ai bien entendu. **  
><strong>- Euh ouais, normalement.<strong>  
><strong>- Il sera là? <strong>  
><strong>- Oui, Yamanaka-san, il sera là, se lassa la brune.<strong>  
><strong>- Et appelle moi Ino, les "-san" et autres très peu pour moi, je suis jeune, belle et pleine de peps. C'est pas pour qu'on me serve du "-san" à toutes les sauces. <strong>  
><strong>- Euh Ok, Ino.<strong>  
><strong>- Parfait, je t'appellerai Yuki. <strong>  
><strong>- Pas de problème.<strong>  
><strong>- Quant à moi tu peux m'appeler Naruto-sama, ou votre altesse, c'est à ta convenance, dit le blond. <strong>  
><strong>- Et baka-naruto, ça te va? railla la brune. <strong>  
><strong>- Non! Absolument pas! s'exclama celui-ci. <strong>  
><strong>- Non je rêve, Naruto à sortit une phrase tout à fait correcte! s'exclama Ino<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête de foutre de ma gueule Ino! cria le blond.<strong>  
><strong>- Je fais ce que je veux, imbécile.<strong>  
><strong>- Hein? C'est toi l'imbécile oui!<strong>

Yuki, ainsi que la bande d'Ino regardèrent les échanges entre les deux blonds avant d'exploser de rire. Gaara, lui, se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Il était heureux. Parce qu'enfin, on lui parlait sans trembler ou déglutir à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration. Il regarda quelques instants la brune qui était devant lui, et se dit qu'elle était quelqu'un de formidable. Parce que , même si elle avait entendues toutes ses rumeurs sur lui, elle l'avait tout de même approché. Le geste de Yuki, avait touché Gaara bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Peu de temps après les éclats de rire , une élève, la rousse à Lunettes qui, d'après ce que Yuki avait pu observer, peu de gens appréciait, déboula dans la salle en criant à tous, à cause du vacarme, que le cours d'anglais avait été annulé, puisque le prof qui devait l'assuré avait été surpris par un embouteillage et y était bloqué depuis plus de trois heures.

La classe s'exclama, visiblement ravie d'échappé au cours d'anglais. La perspective de pouvoir faire ce que bon leur plaise, semblait avoir séduit la totalité de la salle. Ainsi, Yuki et son nouveau groupe d'amis commencèrent à sortir de la pièce. Gaara, lui, était resté en retrait. Ne sachant, sans doute pas, si le groupe l'avait accepté ou non. La brune, ayant remarqué l'attitude de son nouvel ami, décida de l'attendre devant la classe. Elle cria alors à son groupe d'avancé et que Gaara et elle les rejoindraient plus tard.

De son côté Yuji, qui avait quitté sa classe dans l'espoir de trouver celle de sa soeur, poursuivait ses recherches. Ses cours reprenait dans deux heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de chercher sa soeur pour aller manger. Ce qui le poussait à ne pas abandonner cette cause perdue, était le fait de ne pas vouloir être à nouveau encerclées par cette meute de hyènes assoiffées. Les réactions des filles à son égard se soldaient souvent par ce genre d'attroupement, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haute point. Yuji, est un garçon que les relations sociales laissent indifférent. La seule personne dont il ai besoin, n'est autre que sa sœur cadette,qui est la seule à le comprendre. Les durs moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux les avaient rendus inséparables. Envisager la vie l'un sans l'autre était impossible pour ses deux-là.  
>Yuji ne cessait de s'inquiéter à propos de Yuki. Ainsi, il avançait dans les couloirs, songeur. Il ne regardait pas où il allait lorsque ...<p>

**- Aïe! s'exclama une jeune fille en tombant par terre. **  
><strong>- Désolé, fit le brun en lui tendant la main. <strong>  
><strong>- Tu pourrais pas faire ... elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sans doute subjugué par la beauté du brun.<strong>  
><strong>- Ino! s'écria une autre fille aux cheveux roses, qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore? <strong>  
><strong>- Rho lâche-moi Sakura, fit la blonde. <strong>  
><strong>- Pff, soupira la rose.<strong>  
><strong>- Excuse-moi, tu ne serais pas par hasard le frère de Yuki? s'enquit la Yamanaka.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu connais ma sœur? s'étonna alors le brun. <strong>  
><strong>- Je me disais aussi, et bah elle ne m'avait pas menti, dit Ino en rigolant.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu ne saurais pas où elle est? ça fait un moment que je la cherche, demanda Yuji.<strong>  
><strong>- Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle attendait un ami. <strong>  
><strong>- Hey Ino, magne-toi! fit un garçon aux allures canine. <strong>  
><strong>- La ferme Kiba, j'arrive ! s'exclama Ino à l'intention du garçon, désolée je dois filé, attends ici quelques minutes, elle sera là rapidement, notre classe est tout au bout du couloir à gauche, c'est la 1-A, fit la Yamanaka en déguerpissant à vive allure.<strong>

Gaara venait de rejoindre Yuki. Il était étonné, il se demandait pourquoi elle était si gentille envers lui. La brune ayant perçu l'attitude songeuse du roux le rappela à l'ordre:

**- Ouh Ouh Gaara-kun? Tu m'écoutes? **  
><strong>- Oui, répondit-il simplement.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors tu es toujours d'accord? lui demanda t-elle.<strong>

Il ne répondit pas.

**- Pour nous accompagner mon frère et moi à la boutique mais surtout pour déjeuner avec tout le monde, fit Yuki en rigolant.**  
><strong>- Oui c'est toujours bon, rétorqua Gaara.<strong>  
><strong>- Génial, ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle des 2-D? <strong>  
><strong>- Non, ça ne me pose pas de problème.<strong>

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes lorsque ...

**- Yuki! Te voilà enfin, je t'attendais tu sais.**  
><strong>- Yuji! Qu'est-ce qu tu fais là, fit la brune en se précipitant vers son frère.<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis venu te chercher, on mange ensemble je te rappelle.<strong>  
><strong>- J'avais pas oublier! s'exclama la brune, donc Yuji je te présente Gaara. Gaara-kun, voici Yuji, mon frère aîné.<strong>  
><strong>- Salut fit le brun un peu hostile.<strong>  
><strong>- Salut, répondit le roux.<strong>  
><strong>- Bah dis donc, vous avez l'air vachement enthousiaste tous les deux. Bon bah dépêchons nous, j'ai demandé à Gaara-kun de nous conduire à la boutique vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire nos bentos ce matin, expliqua la brune.<strong>  
><strong>- Ok, alors allons-y, dit Yuji.<strong>  
><strong>- On te suit Gaara-kun, fit Yuki.<strong>

Les trois "amis" se dirigèrent alors vers la boutique. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans un silence de mort que la brune tenta à plusieurs reprises de briser. Mais faute d'un manque de conversation, les deux garçons se turent et ce pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité de la boutique, il y avait foule devant celle-ci.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Yuki, Il y a trop de monde.**  
><strong>- On n'a plus qu'a se rendre à la cafétéria, fit Yuji.<strong>  
><strong>- T'en pense quoi Gaara-kun? questionna la brune.<strong>  
><strong>- On dirait que la foule se disperse, déclara le roux.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah! Mais c'est génial ça, allons-y vite! Avant que d'autres n'arrivent, s'écria Yuki. <strong>

Et c'est en pressant le pas que les trois compagnons se rendirent devant la caisse. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait une dame âgée d'approximativement soixante ans. Elle arborait un sourire chaleureux. Et lorsque Yuki fit à sa hauteur elle l'a gratifia d'un sourire, elles échangèrent toutes les deux un bonjour, avant que la vendeuse lui demande ce qu'elle désirait acheter. La brune réfléchit un instant.

**- Je voudrais: 2 pains au yakisoba, 2 pains melon, 3 dorayaki, et 2 bouteilles de thé. Et six onigiris s'il vous en reste, s'il vous plaît. **  
><strong>- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu manque d'appétit ma petite, ne bouge pas je vais te chercher ça tout de suite.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci, fit Yuki à la vieille qui s'éloignait. Que comptes-tu acheter Gaara-kun? <strong>  
><strong>- Pas grand chose, je n'ai pas très faim. <strong>

La vendeuse revint à ce moment-là. Elle tendit sa commande à Yuki. Cette dernière paya ses achats et recula, histoire de laisser la place à Gaara.

**- Bonjour, je voudrais: 2 pains au curry et une bouteille de thé, s'il vous plaît. **  
><strong>- Je t'apporte ça immédiatement. <strong>

La vendeuse disparut pour la seconde fois et réapparut une vingtaine de seconde plus tard.

**- Tiens mon petit, ça te fera 800 yens. **

Après avoir payé, nos trois compères se dirigèrent vers le toit. Leur lieu de rendez-vous.

**- On mange avec des amis à toi, demanda Yuji. **  
><strong>- Oui, tu voulais peut-être mangé aussi avec tes amis?, s'inquiéta Yuki. <strong>  
><strong>- Non, comme si c'était possible. <strong>  
><strong>- On est arrivé, fit la voix de Gaara. <strong>

Ils venait tous les trois de monter sur le toit lorsqu'une forme blonde non identifiée fonça sur eux. Cette forme n'était autre que la blonde Ino Yamanaka. Elle pris Yuki à part.

**- C'est ton frère?demanda la blonde. **  
><strong>- Oui, pourquoi il y a un problème Ino-san, euh Ino. <strong>  
><strong>- Tu rigoles, c'est parfait! Il est trop canon. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le couloir, <strong>**j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. D'ailleurs vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que c'était ton frère.** **Présente-le moi, présente-le moi. **  
><strong>- Ok, ok! calme-toi Ino.<strong>  
><strong>- Yuki-chan, fit une voix dans le dos de la brune. <strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haruno-san?<strong>  
><strong>- Le brun c'est ton frère? demanda le malabar.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, dit la brune légèrement lassée.<strong>  
><strong>- Il est canon! lâcha la rose.<strong>  
><strong>- Hey les filles! Magnez-vous j'ai faim, cria Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>- La ferme idiot on arrive., cria la rose. <strong>

Yuki s'assit entre son frère, Yuji, et Gaara. Tout le groupe profita de la pause déjeuner pour faire connaissance. Ainsi, en plus de savoir que les Sasaki venaient de Kyoto, le groupe apprit également que les deux nouveaux vivaient seuls dans un appartement à deux stations de Shinjuku.

**- Quoi? vous vivez seuls tous les deux? cria la Yamanaka. **  
><strong>- C'est exact, fit la brune entre deux bouchées.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment ça se fait? demanda le malabar. <strong>

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de dire en même temps:

**- C'est une longue histoire. **

Le déjeuner passa rapidement. Tout le monde riait, faisait connaissance, blaguait ou mangeait en silence. Yuki qui venait de finir son repas regarda à sa gauche son nouveau camarade de classe.  
>Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Elle lui adressa alors la parole:<p>

**- Gaara-kun, on ne t'entends pas beaucoup, dit Yuki..**  
><strong>- C'est un taciturne railla Naruto.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah, je vois déclara la brune. Et ton ami aussi? C'était quoi son nom déjà, euh Uchiha-san?<strong>  
><strong>- Bonne mémoire, cira Naruto. Et Sasuke n'est pas taciturne, c'est un glacon.<strong>  
><strong>- Ice boy alors? rigola Yuki.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais on peut en dire de même de ton frère remarqua le blond.<strong>  
><strong>- Il aime pas trop quand il y a du monde autour de lui, déclara la brune.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah je vois. Un peu comme Sas'ke, alors.<strong>  
><strong>- Possible, je ne le connais pas.<strong>

Ding Dong Ding Dong.

**- C'est l'heure! fit le malabar en se levant.**  
><strong>- Fait chier! La flemme de retourner en cours! s'écria la blonde. <strong>  
><strong>- Surveille ton langage, conseilla le blond.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est toi qui parle! crièrent la rose et Ino en chœur.<strong>  
><strong>- On ferait mieux d'y aller non? dit Yuki.<strong>

Yuji se leva alors et entraîna sa sœur à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Le groupe observa la scène d'un regard assez perplexe.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la brune une fois dans les escaliers.**  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire au juste? la questionna t-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de Yuki.<strong>  
><strong>- De quoi tu parle? Tu me fais mal! Lâche-moi s'il te plaît! supplia la brune. <strong>  
><strong>- Dé ... Désolé, je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, bafouilla t-il en relâchant sa soeur.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est bon. <strong>  
><strong>- Hey vous deux! ça va demanda la voix du blond qui arrivait.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, ça va, merci Naru-tan.<strong>  
><strong>- Na ... Naru-tan? c'est quoi ça! beugla le concerné.<strong>  
><strong>- Ton nouveau surnom, railla la brune. <strong>

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, chacun avait regagné sa classe. Yuji était de retour dans la 2-D où une horde de filles l'attendait. Pour l'assaillir, une nouvelle fois de questions. D'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un regard glacial, il les fit taire. Il prit place sur sa chaise. Réfléchissant à la raison qui l'avait poussé à agripper de la sorte le bras de sa sœur cadette. " Comme cette fois-là" pensa t-il si soucieux qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune rousse devant lui.

**- Sasaki-san, est-ce que tout va bien? demanda la voix de la jeune fille.**

Il leva la tête: Yoshikawa Suzuka, la délégué s'il se souvenait bien. Il acquiesça alors, et elle lui tendit des feuilles de papiers.

**- Ce sont les formulaires que tu dois remplir le plus rapidement possible et rendre à notre professeur principal.**  
><strong>- Merci, déclara t-il de sa voix suave.<strong>  
><strong>- De .. de rien, fit-elle surprise. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps alors, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.<strong>

Il restait quatre heure avant la fin de la deuxième période. Quatre heures à tenir.

Chapitre 2 : Fin


End file.
